eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 96 The Eyes of Breland Chapter Two
Beric whisks King Boranel away from the King's Eyes and to the fight with Boranel's close friend, the warforged Three. Dex and Booyah are left to catch up, finding a magebred horse on their way. A spellcaster accidentally gets himself killed. Synopsis Into the Storm Beric and Boranel have just disappeared. Dex, Booyah, and Mirt and the rest of the King's Eyes stand in Ruken ir'Clarn's office. Mirt looks around in confusion and asks where they went, but Dex and Booyah are not helpful. Mirt receives a message, and he and his agents turn and walk down the hallway. With them gone, Dex finds an open window facing the storm, and calls to Booyah to join him. Booyah climbs onto his back and they both exit through the window. Five hundred feet away, Beric and Boranel appear near the storm. People are running away in panic, and the two take off towards the fight. They arrive in a town square in a very affluent part of the city. Crast and Three stand in the center, fighting three people with rapiers, while a fourth stands behind them controlling the storm. Beric shouts loudly to make way for the king, hoping the military instincts of the men will kick in. They stop for a moment and the storm falters, then Three runs to Boranel. His armor isn't damaged very badly, but Crast's looks to be in poor shape. Beric moves to Crast and casts Cure Wounds from his amulet. The three agents rush Beric and Crast, attacking with their rapiers. Beric deflects the attack of one but leaves himself open and gets hit by the last agent. Boranel rushes past Three with a laugh that comes from the depths of his soul. He leaps through the air with his hammer and brings it down on an attacker. Three starts telling Boranel to not put himself in danger, but gives up mid-sentence, knowing it's futile, and steps between his king and the man attacking him. Without warning the storm stops, and everyone sees the magic user shoot out two rays of color at Beric, one yellow and one green. Beric takes some lightning and poison damage and promptly places his Hexblade's Curse on the spellcaster. He makes a few attacks against the man, slicing him with Erebus. The magic user reaches his hand out to Beric, whose mind starts to twist, but Beric fends it off. Magebred Horse While they fight against the Eyes, Dex and Booyah are making their way to where the storm used to be. Through a bit of luck,And a natural 20. they spot a horse that's gotten loose in the madness. This special horse happens to be a magebred horse, and Dex makes a grab for it, hauling himself and Booyah onto it's back. The spellcaster once again casts a spell on Beric, and this time it succeeds. He's turned into a small sparrow, and the spellcaster begins hobbling away from the fight. Just then Dex rides up on the horse, swinging his ribbonweave like a lasso. He tells Booyah to let go, but Booyah is scared of horses and refuses. Dex finally manages to convince him to shimmy off his shoulders, but Booyah clings to his back. Dex majestically leaps from the horse, Booyah letting go as he does. Dex doing several back flips and lands perfectly. He comes down with the butt-end of the ribbonweave onto the guy fighting Boranel. Booyah looks for Beric when he lands, but seeing only a small sparrow flitting around, helps Crast instead. "For Breland." Sparrow Beric, having seen this spell cast on Crast in a fight that was very important to him, rams himself into the ground. His sparrow shape is killed, and he reverts to his half-elf self. He jumps to his feet and ensnares the spellcaster in a Lightning Lure. Beric holds Erebus up to his throat and warns him to stop. The magic user isn't finished. With a gasping, "For Breland," he extends a hand towards Beric and this time is successful in messing with his mind. Beric becomes confused, but in his confusion sees Connor in the face of the magic user and kills him. Dex cracks one of them over the head, intending to subdue him but getting a little carried away. Booyah heals Crast and swings his crossbow to hit another one. Dex calls out to all of them, a plea for them for stop the fight; it isn't going their way, and Dex would rather they not die, but it's six on two and the Brelish agents don't stand much of a chance. The men, exhausted and soaking wet from the storm, lay down their weapons. Dex hears running footsteps and heavy breathing behind him, and turns to see Mirt and his men finally catching up. Locations * Wroat, Breland Spells * Beric ** Cure Wounds 0:09:12 ** Lightning Lure 0:39:48 * Booyah ** Healing Word 0:47:29 Quotes 0:28:08 0:28:43 References and Footnotes Category:Breland Category:Wroat Category:Episodes